


Stolen moments

by Briery



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Cheeky TARDIS, Don't you wish it was you?, Established Relationship, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Loves, Moments, Romance, Smut, a thing probably happens, bit naughty, fill in the OFC with whoever you like
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 13:51:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11232330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briery/pseuds/Briery
Summary: Just quick scattered 'don't you wish it were you' moments and random stolen moments... Probably mostly smutty ones... Different POVs and different times. Ideas and beginnings from which longer stories might spring.Scratching an itch and filling in spare time to keep my head busy and 3am can't sleep type writing. This is where it might go.Yes it's the first one I'm actually putting on this account so let's not be a dick about it when they're shite.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. Intimacy. Smutty romance? I dunno....

We love the running. The running is always brilliant, even when there are bits that are sometimes really not good, when things get a little hairy and a little too close. But when it comes to adrenaline rushes... It's days like these I adore the most. Days where it's just him and I. The Tardis doors remain locked and the rest of time and space is only a dream.  
Minutes and hours and days of bliss that feel like lifetimes. Suns could be born and live and burn out during those hours. We'd never notice. 

I could feel the strain in my cheeks from smiling so much, the swell of my lower lip where he'd sank his teeth earlier in a moment of heat and urgency. My muscles were trembling and my thighs quivered as his fingertips glide their way up, encouraging them to open and allow him to re-situate himself between them. I watch him breathe me in as he drags the tip of his nose along the line of my hip bone, dipping his face down so I can feel a sigh escape against the heat of my sex. 'How is it you always smell so amazing? _Taste_ so amazing?'  
His lips drag a slow line of gently sucking kisses up my slit, teasing himself as much as me, and sampling the salt sweetness gathered there as if to prove his point. My eyes are fixed watching that clever tongue drink in every scrap of my flavour from his lips. I want to kiss him so much right now it burns. His lust blown eyes flicker up to me instantly and he smiles, as if my thought was as audible to him as the sighs and whimpers that came before it. It probably was. 

With a surprisingly strong arm braced either side of my waist he crawls up my body, pausing to lay a soft kiss at the near centre of my chest just over my heart and then we're face to face. Sinking into each others eyes he closes the distance and kisses me. Slow and drugging. Deeply. Then a new angle and its light. The slightest glance of a tongue against my own before it's gone again and a new kiss is being lain upon my lips. Then we still and share breath for a moment. His eyes blink open as if unaware they'd ever closed and back again is that cheeky, mischievous spark. 'Yes. And I love you too... Completely... Helplessly... Which is why...'  
The breath suddenly rushes out of me, my back arching and breasts now pressed tight to his chest. I gasp in enough air to let out a groan and realise his head is tilted watching me with a Cheshire grin and my hand is clamped tightly in his hair. My entire body shivers with pleasure and my pussy is throbbing around the fullness of his hard cock and its sudden but slick smooth intrusion. Shifty bastard was distracting me on purpose. I can see the laughter in his eyes- that this is what he's been waiting for since my surprise fellatio attack in the console room the other day. Letting out a light giggle ends up with the both of us tensing into a moan at what that movement does where we're now joined and his hips make a stuttered, helpless jolt forwards.  
I pull tight at my core and allow my inner walls to hug and flutter around his hardness as he draws back and presses in with a slow deep thrust and a throaty growl. Oh goddess. The weight of him against the cradle of my hips brings out a pulsing ache inside me and my heart skips as it picks up speed in anticipation. My thighs tighten around him as I grind up needing the friction against my clit. Every inch of me, every cell in my being now awake and alive and firing. Soaked in adrenaline. 'That's my girl' 

This is how it begins. Another forever melts away as time vanishes for us both. Yeah, running has nothing on this.


	2. Starting in the middle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor is bored... And alone. The Tardis decides it's time to fix that with a play mate for the pair of them. A stranger that's not actually a stranger. Ok so she was a bit early... Whatever. This is the one she wants.

The tardis wheezed and shuddered as she spun through space. The doctor, holding on for dear life and manically pushing buttons and pulling levers was intermittently giving her dirty looks while he worked to no avail. "Where the hell are we going?" A low thrumming peal sounded from the console. "Yes, yes ok! I'm sorry dear but you can't just take off for parts unknown without giving me any warning then lock me out of the drivers seat. We've talked about this. We've also been jumping times and places for near 20 minutes now and even I'm starting to feel my insides rattle. What on earth are you looking for?"  
As soon as the words were out a final bone jolting thud echoed through the ship. The doctor sighed and took a moment to adjust to finally being still. Just the one though, then he was off, an enthusiastic bounce in his step. He didn't bother to look where he was or when, the thought of a mystery trip, the possibility of something finally new and exciting was far too enticing to ignore.

With a grin that made the big kid in him shine right out he straightened his bow tie and flung the doors open instantly taking a large step out. "Bright new da... aaaay.... Oh." Well, this was grim. It was apparently night, not day. Not even an interesting night- a Tuesday. Why did she bring him a Tuesday? He's never liked Tuesdays. After smacking his lips with a brief taste of the air the Doctor pulled a face. 21st century Earth, in an alleyway between a park and someone's backyard. This isn't interesting, what an utter let down.   
Lately, things had been a bit rubbish and really, a lot boring. Not that he'd admit it to anyone but they'd also been fairly lonely and he would gladly have taken any kind of adventure over nothing. He'd taken to talking to himself far too often and the last time he'd spent any great length of time away from this planet he'd come home with a Bengoleenian singing cactus just to have another voice in the tardis. Steve hadn't lasted very long though as after the second time the Doctor had forgotten to feed him he'd begun to sing a Celine Dion Christmas on repeat. A note was pinned onto one of Steves larger spines and he was left outside a service station in... Arizona? Australia? Whatever it was, it was wonderfully dry and the little old man who ran the shop looked rather like he'd won the lottery when he found his new friend. So that was that. Steve had his happily ever after and the Doctor went back to blessed silence- and total boredom. 

As he leaned against the doorframe mulling over recent events and considering whether to bother venturing out for a walk in the cool night air or turn back the breath was very suddenly knocked out of him. Catching his weight on his back foot he managed, barely, not to topple over at the body that was flung into his own. Arms wrapped around his waist firmly and he was enveloped in a sweet scented cloud. Dark, shining hair tickled his cheeks and a flash of blue green eyes registered for a single second before warm full lips captured his own. What? Who is... Oh. My.   
She made a happy kittenish noise as she grazed his lower lip with her teeth and the Doctors control faded into the background- way back there- as he sank into the sensation of a genuinely brilliant kiss. As his hand rounded a shapely hip- wait wait wait... he came back to himself and jumped away. _'What is going on here? Right, taking stock... Still Tuesday. Middle of nowhere. Terribly pretty, crazy girl trying to attach herself to me by the mouth.'_  
She recovered quickly and flashed a stunning smile. "You're late! Again! But God I've missed you like crazy so I'm moving straight to the forgiving you part." She stepped forward as if to kiss him all over again and he quickly side stepped her raising his hands.   
"Doctor? What's wrong?" 

Oh.

Perhaps not quite completely bonkers then. She knows him. Obviously. He composed himself and inhaled a large gulp of air ready to speak, mentally crossing his fingers that something clever and not flustered nonsense would come out. She beat him to it, breaking his focus by rolling her eyes and striding purposefully straight into his Tardis.   
"Oh come on, you're not still in a huff about that big fish-spider bloke are you? How in the world was I supposed to know a sneeze would translate to some sort of proposal in his tongue? And anyway, nothing happened! I mean, we won't be going back there for a while and you lost a shoe but it turned out completely, almost, sort of fine in the end" by this point all he could do was stare as she trailed a graceful hand over the console and spun about with a joyful smile. "Hello again my sweet, I've missed you as well. Have you been having fun while I was away?" The doctors eyebrow raised as he was delivered one shock after the next and the Tardis trilled happily with a flicker of lights in response. 

 

Despite looking for exactly this not moments ago he didn't particularly like being the only one not in the know. "Wait! No. Right... Ok, what exactly is happening" he waved his hands around indicating the general area "here. Hm? I mean, I have a feeling I will... But right now, I don't actually know who you are." She turned to him, grin still in place until a closer look in to his eyes caused it to fall and she stood up straight with a quiet huff of air, like the information had stolen the breath from her. She looked pained for a moment then he could see her mentally strapping the steel to her spine. She walked over, watching him carefully like he might bolt, then held out a hand and cleared her throat, "Well then. I'm ahh... I mean... Oh bugger. Hi." He shook it, still annoyingly confused but deeply intrigued. Even more so as he felt a shiver of electricity tingle through his fingers where they met her skin and travel up his arm, making his whole body shudder, a quick flash of déjà vu and his gut swam pleasantly for a moment with tingly butterflies. Interesting. He noted that at least some part of him seemed to recognise her. He could feel in the air that there was certainly a significant connection in their time lines. Mentally he latched onto that link and examined it. This was different, his brilliant old girl (the Tardis let out a serene hum as he sent a thanks her way) had certainly brought him something new here. Or not new as it turned out. He allowed time to outwardly slow as he sank deeper into his mind, pulling and testing the threads of this shiny new puzzle before him. Whatever it was, it was his. _She_ was his. He could sense it, taste it, it was visceral. Deeply so. Part of it was very much base urges and instinct. Unfamiliar but undeniable. Raw and primal and terribly tempting. But at the same time it was so very much more. The type of more that he didn't know if he had words for. There were whole worlds outside of time in those eyes. Universes. His soul, shattered and re-made, whole and shining in the blink of an eye. Home... 

Stumbling back a step as he was thrown back to awareness she gently, reluctantly released his hand after shaking it and he smiled "ha!"...   
the doctor then proceeded to drop to the floor like a tonne of bricks. 

 

She gazed down, taking in that sweet face with an adoring smile. 'Here we go again.'


End file.
